Texas’ Life with the Reds and Blues
by BlasticNights
Summary: Texas pretty much lives with the Reds and Blues. After her first day, she thought she’ll get use to their disaster in a boxed canyon.
1. Beginning

It wasn't very much of what Texas had to do.

It was simple, she was dropped off to Blood Gulch, going to help some soliders on their _little game_. When she met them though, her annoyance was quickly turned on as she looked at the aqua solider.

"Stop."

Texas was pissed, she didn't like to at _all _whenever someone as stupid and cocky decides to _get through _her. Her stare hardened when the solider continued.

"But you want it, baby~" said Tucker.

"I don't, now leave me before that _thing _of yours becomes chopped off." Tex hissed.

Texas thought she heard him squeak in fear, which she smirked about. The aqua solider said nothing, as if he was in fear and left quickly. Now, it was just her and the _other _blue guy.

The blue solider was delusional, and very dumb too.

"Why'd you scare Tucker off, miss?"

Texas sighed, she really couldn't be angry with the innocent man, while she liked to chop people's heads off, she thought she could at least cool off.

"Some reason, Caboose. Now, can you please leave me?"

Caboose was also silent too. Which Tex groaned about. It went on for a few minutes before he started to leave backwards.

Once Tex was alone, she stared at the canyon. A ghostly figure appeared behind her.

"I know you're there, Church. You don't have to keep hiding from me."

The ghost- or Church was in stunned shock. Tex turned around, staring at the very faint figure. Church regained his conscious, he then spoke:

"How'd you know I was there, Tex?"

Tex smiled a bit.

"I have my ways."

Church, who was presumably, _dead, _looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

Tex also looked around, now understanding what he was trying to say.

"Scared them off."

Church gave a snort as he looked back at Texas.

"Jeez, must be hard."

"Nah, I wouldn't say it was that hard..."

Then all the sudden, both Tex and Church heard Tucker,

"BOW CHIKA BOW BOW!"

Church sighed, exasperated.

"Don't kill anyone, Tex."

Tex said nothing, she looked at the distance, then at Church.

"You think your words are going to stop me, Leonard?"

"Well, I hope it did."

Tex rolled her eyes, she grabbed her rifle, turned around, and shot Tucker's foot. A pained yell was shouted across the canyon, making Tex smile in satisfaction.

"Tex..."

Tex turned around, and replying with some humor into it.

"You know, Leonard, I think I'll have my day here."

"Tex-"

Texas than ran and started chasing Tucker, completely ignoring Church as he yelled.

"TEX! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Tex grinned, hoping she'll have her pay check soon.


	2. Patroling

The blues were surprised when Texas told them that she was staying. Although, they really didn't ask why, they just got along with it. Texas was sitting in a table and was sharpening a knife. She heard a strange whistle in the air, when she heard who was doing that, her grip on the knife quickly hardened.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to be with me~"

Tex turned her head around, glaring at Tucker.

"Leave."

Texas' voice was harsh and cold, hoping that'll scare the pervert away. Which seemed to make it worse as Tucker hummed and move closer to Tex, Texas nearly threw her knife at Tucker, but she didn't.

"Leave. Now."

Texas was grinding her teeth together, anger flushed in her body.

"Aw, why not Tex? Are you scared that big daddy Tu-"

And within 2 seconds, she dislocated Tucker's right arm. He yowled again in pain as he removed his arm and clutched it, tears formed in Tucker's eyes as he gripped on the dislocated arm.

"Ow..."

Tucker whispered, ow a million times. The pain surged up his arm.

Church, who found a robot body and Caboose ran up to the living room.

"What happened?"

Tex as still, she was now sitting in her chair again, sharpening her knife while casually saying: "nothing."

More tears formed and burned against his eyes. He pointed his left finger at Texas.

"S-she dislocated my arm! Ow!"

Tucker winced as he moved his arm slightly, Church sighed, looking at Tex.

"Tex...what did I told you about this? I have restrictions!" Church cried

Texas yawned, not really caring.

"You should probably teach Tucker to shut up and not start touching girls."

Tucker was flustered, he stared at Tex, accusingly saying:

"But she started-"

Church then pulled Tucker's left arm and dragged him to another room, whispering: "I'll help you big dummy."

Caboose followed suit with Church, once it was silent and she was alone, she chuckled.

"Men, stupid and dumb as always."

**2:31 PM, Day 2: After Tucker's dislocation**

Tex was bored and decided to go on patrol, she grabbed her rifles and all her equipment and quietly go outside. She hide behind a big wall and look through her scope, inspecting the reds. She had her secret radio on, so she could hear them.

"Do you ever wonder why we are here?"

Tex rolled her eyes, she removed her eyes from the scope, thinking, '_why do you idiots keep on saying the same thing?_' She continued looking through the scope, when she had enough, she left. Then, 2 seconds later, a red soldier blocked her.

"Nu-Uh, missy! I'm not letting you pass until you give me what the blues are planning!"

Texas sighed, now it was _her _turn to become exasperated.

"No, Sarge. I told you a _million _times and you _never _listen."

Sarge grumbled, not really believing the black clad freelancer.

"I'm not letting go until you give me the truth!"

Tex was impatient and she threw a bomb in the red base, which panicked Sarge.

"No!"

Sarge ran to the base, hoping that his stuff (and Lopez) are safe.

Tex stared at the base before running to her owns. Just as she reached the base, the bomb exploded in the base.

Tex heard a cough and she turned around, only to be faced by Church, who was staring at her with a face of, 'you're in trouble'.

"Care to explain?"


	3. Uncovered

Tex grumbled as Church was waiting for a response.

"Thought you assholes knew clearly what happened."

Church nodded his head.

"Yes, I did."

"Then what the fuck do you want me to explain for?!"

Church was now a little frighten. Angering a badass women like Texas was something certainly you do _not _want to do. Church chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

"Yeah, yeah- I was being stupid."

Tex's anger still flashed, but she left Church alone, making him sigh in relief.

**Texas' POV**

I stomped into my room, anger boiled and roared, screaming at me to do something. I sat in my bed. Those idiots are so freaking dumb I can't even do shit with stuff.

_'Calm down.'_

I rolled my eyes, not believing why my other half of my brain is trying to tell me to 'calm down'. What the fuck?

But then again, they're just idiots. Well, MY idiots, at least. Nobody gets to hurt or kill them, but me. God, they must be affecting me. I need to go.

I walked outside, still as hot and garbage as always.

'How do they even survive here?' I thought.

I walked to the destroyed tank, almost half way done to 'perfect', if you should call I guess.

I started fixing the tank, almost oblivious to see Tucker, Caboose and Church talking.

But, I noticed, and I listened very closely.

_"How long do you figure until Tex fixes the tank?" Church questioned, looking at me and the tank._

_"Not much longer. She said it's going pretty well. The gun's almost moving, and then she'll get it working again." Tucker replied, also looking at both me and the tank._

_"Oh, that's just fantastic." Church said sarcastically._

'Why is he being sarcastic? Did I do something wrong? If he is judging about it I swear I'll rip his ba-'

"_Why would that upset you?" Tucker asked, looking at Church._

'I'd like to know too.' I thought.

_"Because as soon as she gets the tank online, she's going to use it against the Reds, and they're all gonna to die._" Church answered.

'And that is a problem? What part of, me being a freelancer/mercenary did you not get?' I said in my thoughts.

"_The Reds dying is a good thing." Tucker said, looking at Church like he was stupid._

'Exactly. Wait, why the fuck am I agreeing to this perv?!'

"_No, Tucker, it's not a good thing." _Church said.

'What? Is one of your friends or relatives a red or something?!'

"_As soon as we beat the Reds, Tex is outta here." Church continued._

'Awe...look, Leonard cares. Why the fuck does he not want me to leave? I need my money.'

"_And I still haven't figure out a way to get that A.I out of her head." Church said, finishing._

'A.I? He means Omega! How the hell does he know about it?!'

"_A.I..." Caboose said thoughtfully._

_"Shut up, Caboose." Church barked._

_"(Resumes) And if I don't get it out before she leaves..." Church said_

_"If she leaves, you won't find her ever again." Tucker explained, getting on about what he is saying._

_"Right." Church responded._

_"So, what're you going to do?" Tucker questioned._

_"I guess I'm going to do the only thing I can do. I have to warn the Reds before she fixes the tank." Church said._

'Wow. Such a traitor.' I thought sarcastically.

"_You're switching sides?" Tucker said, taken back._

_"Sorry guys, I don't have much choice." Church said, looking both at Caboose and Tucker._

_"Church, Uh, wha-what happens when the Reds out here, to stop Tex, and then they also come with guns and they find us?" Caboose asked._

_"I'll try to help you as best __I can. Good luck, guys." Church responded, before disappearing._

_'How comforting.' _

_"Does this mean I should try to kill Church now?" Caboose asked, looking at Tucker._

_"I'll tell you what, kill me. I promise not to come back." Tucker suggested._

'Please do, Caboose.'

They continued talking, and I started ignoring them, until they asked me if I knew about church leaving.

I just stared at hem, before resuming, already knowing and trying to ignore them more.

'Idiots.'


End file.
